Dernier jour ?
by ioufever
Summary: Bella est sur le point de se marier avec James  beurk . Elle n'apprécie par vraiment Edward.  Nooonnn . Au fait, vous croyez en la magie ?
1. Enterrement de vies de jeunes F&G

**Juste un petit délire en deux chapitres. De l'amour, du lemon et du fantastique. C'est pour payer ma dette au clan anti-Tanya ;)**

**Vous affolez pas, je me suis lâché sur les changements de pov. Le deuxième chapitre sera pire. :[)  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Pov Bella

- Je t'aime James

- Je t'aime Bella

- Je me languis demain.

- Moi aussi mon amour. Notre mariage va être exceptionnel. 250 invités qui feront la fête toute la nuit, tu te rends compte ?

- Ca va être fabuleux. Inoubliable. J'ai envie de mettre ma robe maintenant.

- Te gêne pas alors...

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête... Mais tu ne verras pas ma robe avant samedi, devant l'autel.

- Dimanche risque d'être inoubliable aussi.

Je l'embrasse.

- Je dois rejoindre Alice. Les copines ont prévu pleins de surprises pour la journée.

- Profite bien de ta dernière journée de célibataire alors

- Je préférerais la passer avec toi. Je peux pas annuler ?

- Non, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu crois qu'Emmett me laisserait tranquille aujourd'hui ?

- Impensable en effet. Je file alors. A demain mon bel amour.

- A demain ma princesse.

...

- Salut Alice.

- Beeeeellaaaaaaa...

- Tu vas bien ?

- Viens par ici. Tout le monde t'attend.

J'entre dans l'appartement avec appréhension.

- SURPRISE...

Alice, Rosalie, Victoria, Jessica, Angela, et cette connasse de Tanya, la bande est au complet.

- Salut les filles.

Les félicitations pleuvent.

- Attendez, tout peut encore arriver d'ici demain, plaisantais-je

Rire général.

- Voici ta robe pour la journée Bella. On s'occupera de ton maquillage après.

- Merci Alice. Elle a l'air magnifique répondis-je ironique.

Les filles commencent à me déshabiller.

- Hey... Doucement...

- Pas le temps de trainer.

Je me retrouve nue devant elles. Morte de rire et de honte.

Elles m'aident à passer ma culotte bouffante blanche à froufrous. Un soutif blanc qui relève ma poitrine ferme a l'extrême. La robe couleur arc en ciel très serrée à la taille et qui me fait un genre de tutu autour des hanches. Les bottes compensées roses sont passées par dessus des mi-bas arc en ciel. Un serre tête rose d'où partent deux antennes qui se terminent par deux boules lumineuse finit de m'habiller tel un sapin de Noël.

- Merci les filles. Mariez vous vite. Je vous promets que je me vengerais.

Une bombe de teinture (temporaire?) fait passer mes cheveux châtains aux reflets Roux à un vert pale.

Le maquillage style Drag Queens est du plus bel effet. (Au moins on ne voit pas mes joues rouges pivoine lorsque je sors dans la rue accoutrée comme un clown.

Inutile de préciser que tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage. Beaucoup sont pris de fous rires. Certains me prennent en photo. De parfaits inconnu (e) s viennent même m'embrasser ou tentent de m'enlever en riant. Les filles me promènent dans toutes les rues de Seattle et je commence à avoir mal aux pieds avec ces bottes surélevées.

Les filles chantent des chansons paillardes, j'aurais tout vu !

A midi, le repas c'est bataille de tarte à la crème dans le parc.

Je colle de partout, mon maquillage ne ressemble plus a rien. Je m'allonge sur le gazon pour reprendre un peu de force. Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à ce soir.

Les filles sortent de quoi grignoter. Chocolat, cookies, céréales. Bonbons. Donuts.

- Alors Bella. Tu as la pression pour demain ?

- Ca va pour le moment.

- Te marier a 21 ans, ça fait tôt quand même.

- Je ne pense pas. Le tout c'est de se sentir prête.

- Elle dit ça parce qu'elle attend le mariage pour vous savez quoi...

Gloussements.

- Merci Tanya.

Pas tout le monde se tape tous les gars de la fac comme toi, salope.

Si je tiens ma langue, c'est bien pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée.

- Dimanche ça va être le feu d'artifice Bella. James doit être à cran depuis le temps.

- C'est clair qu'il se languit, surtout qu'il fantasme sur les robes de mariées

- Garde la toute la semaine alors. Ça va être explosif.

- 100% sex

- divinement charnel

- Vous allez pouvoir vous vautrer dans la luxure totale

- Hey les filles, c'est pas seulement ça le mariage.

- Presque exclusivement.

- Aucun intérêt sinon

- Tu nous raconteras tout n'est ce pas ?

- Dans les moindres détails.

- On veut tout connaitre de ta nouvelle vie sexuelle.

- Ca va pas non ?

...

Direction la plage.

Un bain toute habillée, ya que ça de vrai. Je reste au soleil pour me sécher. Le sable s'est insinué partout et colle à ma peau. Je me suis tordue la cheville dans le sable. Mes cheveux sont salement emmêlés. Tout va bien. On va se prendre une glace. Noix de coco, j'adore. Sauf dans le cou. Je me venge. Bataille. Tiens, prends ça dans les cheveux la blondasse, une poignée sable/glace coco.

...

Je ne sais pas ou on va manger ce soir. En tous cas aucun restaurant ne me laissera entrer dans cet état, c'est sur.

-Voilà, c'est là.

Minuscule restaurant réservé pour nous ce soir. Alice est pleine de ressources.

Menu italien égal spaghettis dans le soutif. Le poulet au chocolat est dégeullasse. Je prépare une poignée moutarde-ketchup-sel-pâtes-parmesan pour la blondasse.

Paf, dans le mille. Quelle bonheur cette soirée.

Le gâteau est énorme, plein de crème... J'ai de la chantilly dans l'oreille. On m'assoit devant le gâteau pour la photo souvenir.

- Bella, ferme les yeux pour la surprise.

Manquait plus que ça.

'fell your body' de jesépaki.

J'ouvre les yeux et un beau gosse brun bodybuildé en costume de marié commence à se trémousser devant moi. J'éclate de rire.

Il arrache sa veste et son pantalon à scratch et commence à se masser les pectoraux. Ses abdos en béton luisent.

Il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Je lui colle mes mains pleines de chantilly dans les cheveux. Il sourit. Se masse encore. Il se lève et enlève son string bleu.

Je le crois pas. Je reste bouche bée. C'est pas comme si j'en avais jamais vu. Enfin pas en vrai mais...

Il continue à danser et fait tourner son engin comme un hélicoptère. J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Alors Bella, tu as vu ce qui t'attend ?

J'imagine James chez nous, sur notre lit, musique à fond, faire ça avec son... Sa... Enfin. Voilà quoi..

J'éclate de rire.

- Touche le, Bella

- Non, merci

- Allez, allez, allez,...

- non, non, Non, NON, NOOOONNN haaaaaaaaa...

J'ai son machin dans la main. C'est flasque et chaud. Pas désagréable au toucher. J'ai des picotements dans le ventre. Brrrrrr... Je lui rends son bien.

Les copines en profitent aussi. Son bidule a l'air plus gros que tout à l'heure. La blonde aux cheveux de paille le prend dans la bouche. Ça m'étonne pas.

- SUCE PETASSE...

Ho pardon. Je voulais pas dire ça à haute voix. Heureusement que la musique est très forte.

Le show finit, on danse comme des folles. Je bois trop de cocktails. La tête me tourne. Je vomis dans les toilettes et sur mes cheveux.

05h. On est claquées. On rentre à pied vers l'appartement en chantant dans la rue. Je lève mes bottes. Un groupe de gars chahute dans le parc. On se rapproche.

...

Pov James

Toc toc toc

-J'arrive

J'ouvre la porte et me prends un œuf sur le front. Ca commence.

-Bonjour Emmett. Laurent. Edward. Jasper. Mike. Tyler. Éric.

- Salut Edward, on y va.

- Attends je…

Emmett m'attrape le bras et me tire sur le palier. On me met un sac sur la tête. On me colle, une étiquette dans le dos. La porte claque. Les clés restent dedans. J'ai de l'œuf dans l'œil.

Je suis transporté dans les escaliers et chargé dans un van. Certainement celui d'Emmett. Le vieux Van Volkswagen orange au toit blanc. On roule. Tout le monde se marre.

On me sort et m'attache sur une chaise en extérieur.

La voix gave et puissante de Jasper retentit.

-Mesdames et Messieurs approchez. Vous allez assister à la punition publique de James Gigandet. Il a choisi une bien mauvaise voie le bougre. Demain il va donner sa vie et promettre fidélité à une seule femelle, déshonorant par le fait toute la gente masculine.

Approchez, approchez. Participez si vous voulez. Tiens, prends ça toi. Servez vous.

Le jury ici présent condamne le traitre à la lapidation dans le parc public.

Bourreau, veuillez découvrir le coupable.

Edward m'enlève le sac noir qui est sur ma tête. Le temps de faire le point et je constate que des dizaines de personnes sont déjà autour de moi. Je m'inquiète lorsque je vois des grosses poubelles remplis de toutes sortes de choses. Tout le public a les mains pleines en attendant l'ordre de mes "amis". Des œufs. Des tomates. Du ketchup. De la farine. Du chocolat liquide. De la chantilly. De la confiture. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout énumérer.

Edward poursuit.

-Monsieur James Gigandet. Vous êtes condamné à subir les foudres des habitants de Seattle que vous avez déçus. Nous ne sommes pas fier de vous. Exécutez la sentence.

- S'il vous plait, je voudrais...

Je reçois une tomate bien mure dans les dents par Emmett. Et ça commence….

Mes "ex-amis" entonnent des chansons paillardes à tue-tête pendant que de nombreux corps mous s'écrasent sur moi. Je finis par tomber en arrière ce qui ne ralentit pas le flot de projectiles. J'ai cru compter au moins trois grosses poubelles noires pleines. Ça va durer un moment.

...

Je suis dans un sale état. Mon jeans, mon teeshirt blanc (à la base), mes converses, mes chaussettes, mon caleçon, mes cheveux blonds, tout est imbibé d'une mixture peu ragoutante. Je suis détaché. Je peux enfin m'essuyer la figure.

- Alors James, heureux ?

- Parfait. Je rentre me laver et me coucher.

- Risque pas mon pote. Ce soir, c'est notre dernière soirée. Après c'est la corde.

- Tiens, bois un coup!

- Merci

- Pfffffffffrrrrrrrrr... C'est qui ce truc Emmett. EMMETT, arrête de rire et dis moi ce que t'as foutu dans ce bidon !

- Rhum, piment, mayonnaise... C'est aphrodisiaque il parait.

- Merci. J'ai la bouche en feu maintenant.

Je décroche ma pancarte "je suis un looser" de mon dos et me brosse avec pour enlever les morceaux.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non, merci Mike, répondis-je méfiant

- Allez, on va se prendre un sandwich sur la plage.

...

J'en profite pour me laver à l'eau salée. Je reprends couleur humaine.

Mon hot-dog est sur-épicé. Commande d'Emmett sans doute. Je me rince enfin le gosier. La glacière de bière est sortie. La deuxième aussi. La troisième aussi.

Je suis jeté à l'eau un nombre incalculable de fois. On joue au foot. Au freesbee. Au volley. On picole beaucoup jusqu'au soir.

Je me lave sous la douche de la plage et passe le costume prévu par les gars.

- Demain le grand jour ?

- Oui, enfin. Tous ces préparatifs m'épuisent.

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir te taper la petite Bella.

- Oui, il me tarde après demain.

- Quelle chance tu as.

- Merci Mike. Je sais que tu lorgnes dessus depuis un moment. Mais premier arrivé, premier servi.

- T'as gagné. Je ne pourrais être que le deuxième.

- Et oui. Et le deuxième, c'est le premier des perdants comme on dit.

- Tu me la prêteras j'espère !

- Tu sais,une fois que ça a servi, ca a plus le même goût.

- Je prends quand même.

- Pas de soucis. Je suis pas jaloux.

- Tant que la belle famille allonge le fric. C'est le principal non ?

- C'est clair. Pourquoi tu crois que je me marie si jeune.

- Tiens. Prends une bière. Santé mon pote.

- Et toi Edward, ça va bien avec Tanya ?

- Parfait. C'est vraiment une bête au lit. Jamais sauté une cochonne comme ça.

- Vous faites un sacré couple tous les deux. Les deux tombeurs de la fac ensemble, whouaa...

- Ca empêche pas que mon lit est ouvert.

- Le sien aussi ?

- Te fais pas de films Tyler, t'es pas a la hauteur

- Tu branchais pas Bella un moment ?

- Risque pas merci. Les nanas coincées et intello, c'est par mon truc. James lui, il s'en tamponne.

- Elle est mignonne pourtant.

- Je sais que t'es à fond Mike, mais ça suffit pas.

- Moi ca me suffit.

- Moi aussi.

...

"loosing contrôle" the nycer

Cette boite est pleine de chaudasses. Très bon choix Emmett. Je me colle à une petite brune à la minijupe argentée. Pas besoin de regarder plus haut. Elle se presse contre moi. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et lui pétrit les seins.

Nous "dansons" un moment. Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne dans les toilettes. Elle pose ses mains sur le carrelage gris au dessus de la cuvette. Je relève sa jupe et baisse son string gris. Sa chatte est déjà trempée. Je sors mon sexe de ma braguette et passe une capote avant de m'enfoncer rapidement en elle.

"Bad girls need love too" toxic avanger

Je fais des allers retours en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière. Le plaisir monte rapidement. Je jouis dans le plastique.

Je me retire et jette le préservatif dans les chiottes. Elle s'assoit essoufflée et se branle rapidement. Je m'essuie avec un bout de papier toilette et retourne avec les potes. Elle n'a qu'à se trouver un autre mec pour se finir.

- Ca roule James ?

- Impeccable Edward.

- On a pris une table au fond et quatre bouteilles. Viens voir.

Le whisky coule à flot. Je suis presque out. Un groupe de nanas se joint à nous.

...

Je tente de me faire sucer dans le van à Emmett mais j'arrive même pas à bander avec l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang.

On décide de retourner dans le parc avec quelques bouteilles de Whisky.

05h00 un petit black tout frêle, les cheveux tressés à l'africaine se balade. Costume noir rayé blanc. Des colliers étranges autours du cou.

- Hey, l'illuminé ? C'est une patte de poulet que t'as autour du cou ?

Emmett se met à mimer un singe en sautant autour de lui.

- Laisse-le Emmett. C'est pas le soir à avoir des embrouilles. Excuse le et viens boire une gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage mon pote.

...

Pov Edward

- Hey les filles, ca vous dit des coups d'enfer pour finir la soirée ?

- Je crois que tu viens de faire une connerie Emmett.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIS ?

Rosalie vient coller une gifle magistrale à Emmett. Les plus bourrés sont hilares. Les autres terriblement gênés.

Rosalie furieuse attrape l'oreille de l'armoire à glace qui plie comme une fillette.

-Je vais t'apprendre moi à brancher les filles dans la rue !

Jasper et Alice s'embrassent. Jessica tente de récupérer Mike qui roule complètement bourré dans le gazon. Eric tente une approche titubante sur Angela qui, l'alcool aidant, se laisse faire pour une fois. James et Laurent dansent le tango avec Victoria. Bella reste planté sur le gazon. James lui fait une sacre fleur de la marier. Le black ricane en nous voyant. Un groupe de jeunes la vingtaine qui s'éclate. Je fourre ma langue dans la bouche à Tanya. Elle a un goût de sexe d'homme.

- Ca te dit de baiser sur le gazon ?

- On s'éloigne dés que possible mon didi-d'amour

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Tanya. Venant de toi ca me gonfle.

Pov Bella

La situation dégénère, j'essaie de calmer Rose. Je ne l'ai jamais vu hors d'elle comme cela.

J'arrive cependant à la calmer et elle éclate en sanglot. Je tente de la consoler avec l'aide d'Emmett. Ça ne marche pas très bien. Au bout d'un long moment tout le monde est assis (ou allongé) dans le gazon.

- Alors c'est vous les futurs mariés, demande le black ?

- Oui, on se marie demain.

Je prends la main molle de James.

- L'amour, ya que ça de vrai ici bas. L'amour et la magie.

- La magie ça existe pas pauvre vieux.

- Vous êtes jeunes, vous ne connaissez rien à la vie.

- N'importe quoi. La magie.

Jasper s'écroule mort de rire.

Ça me fait de la peine qu'ils se moquent de lui.

- Tu es magicien ? Demandais-je

- Oui, sorcier vaudou plus exactement.

- N'importe quoi. T'as vraiment des questions idiotes Bella.

- On t'a rien demandé débile

- Super insulte débile. J'avais plus entendu ça depuis la maternelle.

Rrrrrrrrrr. Ce qu'ils m'énervent. Je sais pas si je déteste plus la blondasse-connasse ou son macaque d'Edward. Le tombeur de mes deux qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde.

- Les écoute pas. Vous faites quelle sorte de magie ?

- Je suis spécialisé dans les philtres d'amour, ma jeune demoiselle.

- C'est intéressant ça.

- Vous devriez tester les mariés, ça vous ferait du bien.

- James, pourquoi il dit ça ?

- Il est bourré mon amour. Tyler, ta gueule ou je te pète le nez.

- Vous voulez vraiment essayer ?

- Ca te dit James ?

- Très peu pour moi ces conneries. J'ai déjà avalé trop de mixtures cette nuit.

- N'importe quoi. J'hallucine qu'on puisse croire à ces stupidités.

- Laisse pisser Edward. C'est pas étonnant de la part de Bella.

- Ferme-la la blondasse ok ?

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver

- Sinon quoi ?

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

- J'ai justement une fiole sur moi. La moitié pour la jeune fille. Et l'autre pour son âme sœur.

Je prenais le petit flacon dans la main. Intriguée et excitée par la curiosité.

- Alors Mlle belle aux bois dormant. Quel sera ton preux chevalier ? Ricane Edward.

Je fulmine. Je bois une petite gorgée correspondant à peu près à la moitié. On dirait du lait et des épices. Bizarre comme goût.

- Tiens Monsieur le gigolo. Bois si tu es un homme

- Au moins il n'y a aucun risque que ça marche avec toi.

Il avale le reste de la potion en me fixant.

On reste quelques minutes silencieux. Le black éclate de rire, se lève et s'éloigne.

- Bon mariage les jeunes.

- Super, il s'est bien foutu de nous. Si je suis malade demain tu vas m'entendre Bella.

Je me sens terriblement... Conne...

...

* * *

**Suite et fin bientôt..**

**:D**


	2. DES mariages

**Suite de cette courte histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Merci S.M de nous prêter tes personnages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_- J'ai justement une fiole sur moi. La moitié pour la jeune fille. Et l'autre pour son âme sœur._

_Je prenais le petit flacon dans la main. Intriguée et excitée par la curiosité._

_- Alors Mlle belle aux bois dormant. Quel sera ton preux chevalier ? Ricane Edward._

_Je fulmine. Je bois une petite gorgée correspondant à peu près à la moitié. On dirait du lait et des épices. Bizarre comme goût._

_- Tiens Monsieur le gigolo. Bois si tu es un homme_

_- Au moins il n'y a aucun risque que ça marche avec toi._

_Il avale le reste de la potion en me fixant._

_On reste quelques minutes silencieux. Le black éclate de rire, se lève et s'éloigne._

_- Bon mariage les jeunes._

_- Super, il s'est bien foutu de nous. Si je suis malade demain tu vas m'entendre Bella._

_Je me sens terriblement... Conne..._

_..._

* * *

Pov Bella

J'ai bien fait de me coucher directement ce matin. Il va falloir que je me rase la tête et me décape la peau à l'acétone. Je sens le putois des champs et mes vêtements sont littéralement collés à ma peau à l'aide d'une mixture écœurante à base de nourriture, sable, sel, sueur, alcool,...

Je mets tous ça directement dans le lave linge à 90° avec de la javel et file sous la douche. Je frotte pendant de longues minutes. Je passe un temps fou sur mes cheveux, vidant un flacon entier de démêlant. Je me brosse quatre fois les dents. Je ressemble enfin à quelque chose mais je suis en retard pour le coiffeur.

...

-Bonjour. Je suis Mlle Bella Swan je suis un peu en retard

-Oh my god ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ?

-Heuu...

-Ya une boule de bourre à l'arrière on dirait un mouton. Et ils sont tout verts ! Je sais pas si on peut rattraper ça, ma pauvre fille.

Panique.

-Je vous en prie Madame. Je me marie cette après midi. Faites quelque chose. Suppliais-je.

-Le mieux c'est de faire une teinture et un chignon. Sinon il faut raser la boule et vous allez avoir une tonsure sur l'arrière du crâne.

Je transpire.

...

-Ça vous va ?

J'ai les cheveux noir ébène et une meringue sur la tête.

-Heu... Oui...

-On a fait au mieux. Désolée si ça n'est pas parfait, se vexa-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup Madame.

Je me trouve horrible. Je rejoins Renée chez l'esthéticienne.

-Salut maman.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette coiffure ? C'est pas ce qui était prévu !

-Je sais. J'ai changée d'avis au dernier moment.

-Mais c'est mal fait en plus !

- Laisse tomber maman. Avec la coiffe ca se verra pas

- Quand même pour le prix.

-C'est pas grave. C'est pas le jour pour s'énerver.

-Tu as raison ma fille.

-Mademoiselle ? Venez par ici je vous prie.

-Voilà. J'arrive.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait à vos ongles ? Ils sont tous cassés ? Va falloir poser des faux ongles sinon vous allez être horrible.

-Faites, faites.

Je suis enfin maquillée, coiffée et manucurée. Je rentre chez mes parents pour me préparer.

-Bonjour papa

Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Bonne journée ma fille. Que tu sois la plus heureuse au monde.

-Merci papa

- Alice... Je suis contente de te voir. Rien ne va depuis ce matin.

Mais comment fait-elle pour être fraiche et radieuse après la soirée d'hier. Son brushing est parfait, son maquillage aussi. A coté d'elle je ressemble à une moule. Je suis dégoutée.

- Maaaa Beeeeellaaaaa. Je suis super heureuse pour toi. Enfin le jour que tu attends depuis toujours.

-Oui. Je suis un peu stressée quand même.

-Allez viens, on mange un morceau et on passe ta robe.

-J'ai pas très faim.

-Bon, je mange un mini truc et on monte dans ta chambre.

-Ok, je t'attends là haut. Je vais me reposer un peu.

-D'accord. Comme ca tu seras en forme pour demain ;)

Je monte dans ma chambre. Une immense chambre claire avec lit à baldaquin. Je regarde par la fenêtre le banquet préparé dans l'immense propriété de mes parents.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors instantanément.

-Bella ?

-Heuuu.. Oui, oui...

-Tu t'es endormie ma cocotte. C'est pas le moment de pioncer. Les invités commencent à arriver.

-Allez. C'est parti.

-Voici ta robe blanche ma chérie.

-Merci maman

-Et les accessoires...

-Merci Alice.

Je me déshabille. Passe mon tanga en dentelle blanche. Jarretelles et porte jarretelles, soutif assorti. Bas résilles blanc. Ma jarretière blanche et bleu.

Tiens. Mes boucles en or. Je te les prête.

Je mets mon collier en or avec la goutte en diamant.

Quelque chose de neuf, de vieux, de prêté, de bleu, tout est bon. Mariage heureux assuré.

Alice et Renée m'aident à passer ma robe. Immense. Immaculée. Impressionnante. Irréelle. Incroyable.

-Bella. Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Tu va impressionner tout le monde aujourd'hui.

-Merci maman.

-C'est clair Bella. Tu es vraiment belle. Renchérie Alice les larmes aux yeux.

Les chaussures blanches à talons pointus. Les gants. La coiffe. La traine est prête. Je suis en transe. Les invités m'attendent. La cérémonie commence. Tout le monde s'installe. Le pasteur est sur l'estrade. La musique attaque.

J'ai la pression. L'adrénaline passe à grands flots dans mes veines.

Renée porte une robe de soirée bleue. Alice une rouge. Elles me devancent.

Je descends les escaliers. Charly m'attend au bas des marches dans son costume gris perle.

-Tu es ravissante ma fille.

Ma traine est attachée. Mes huit charmantes demoiselle d'honneur assorties à ma robe la guident.

Je prends le bras de mon père qui me mène à l'autel.

Les convives se retournent et applaudissent à mon passage. Je suis fière. Les pétales de rose pleuvent

...

Pov Edward

Je me réveille. Aie ma tête. Je vais me passer le visage sous l'eau. 14h30. Ouch.

Grosse douche. Rasage de près. Brossage de dents. Du gel dans mes cheveux. Petit déjeuner léger. J'appelle Tanya.

-Salut. Tu es prête ?... Pas encore ?... Ça va, j'étais crevé, je me sentais pas que tu viennes chez moi... Ok ça va... Je te récupère à 16h chez toi, ok ?... Impeccable, à toute à l'heure...

Je passe mon costume noir et ma chemise blanche. Un nœud papillon blanc.

...

-Salut Tanya

-Salut Edward.

-On est à la bourre non ?

-Non, ça va en fait.

-On y va avec tes parents ?

-Non, ils sont déjà partis. On pourrait pas rester ici plutôt ? On a le jacuzzi pour nous tous seul.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais tu connais Carlisle et Esmée. Si je me pointe pas à l'heure ils vont piquer une crise.

-Tes parents sont durs.

-Et oui. C'est la vie. Allez go...

-C'est un comble qu'ils soient amis avec les Swan

-Oui. T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

-J'en sais rien, impossible de les démêler ce matin. Comprends pas.

-Ils sentent bizarre en tous cas.

...

On s'installe dans le jardin. Sur les chaises prévues. Mes parents nous forcent à nous mettre au bout de la rangée pour que Bella et James voient qu'on est bien présents et à l'heure.

Musique.

La mère de James l'accompagne à l'autel.

Il passe sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je le trouve décontracté.

Il me fait un clin d'oeïl en passant. Sacré James. Il a trouvé le bon filon. Il s'installe sur l'estrade face au pasteur. Monsieur le maire est là en personne pour officialiser.

Musique.

La mariée apparaît. Elle avance lentement aux bras de son père. Tonnerre d'applaudissement.

...

Pov Aleatoire :D

Je le vois. Il est là, assis dans un halo de lumière. Son regard émeraude parfait me transperce. Ses cheveux cuivrés, son regard d'ange. Il est magnifique, splendide, sublime, son visage parfait, son corps parfait. Il est si beau dans son costume parfait. Son nœud papillon blanc souligne son menton parfait d'homme parfait. Ses lèvres parfaites me font parfaitement frémir. Mes jambes tremblent. Je panique. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui m'attend sur l'estrade. Je passe à sa hauteur et manque de sauter dans ses bras.

...

Elle apparaît comme portée par un nuage blanc. Son corps divin, sa taille fine. Ses cheveux noirs, son visage d'ange. Elle s'approche de moi. Ses yeux chocolat ont la couleur de l'amour éternel. Ses lèvres m'appellent passionnément. Je veux souffler dans son cou des mots interdits. Elle se déplace avec grâce. Comment ne l'ai je pas remarqué avant ?

Elle passe devant moi et je manque de l'attraper pour la tirer vers moi. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Elle s'éloigne. Mon cœur se brise. Mon estomac se noue.

...

Je m'éloigne. Mon cœur se brise. Des larmes que j'essaie en vain de retenir coulent sur mes joues. Je suis tirée de force vers mon échafaud. Mon amour vient me sauver je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas seule !

...

Mon amour, je t'aime. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas seul ici. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

...

Mon amour, ma passion. Ma raison de vivre. Je meurs d'être si loin de toi...

...

-Elle est horrible sa coiffure ,tu trouves pas Edward ? Ricane-t-elle.

-T'est vraiment qu'une grosse connasse Tanya. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de cracher ton venin ya rien à faire, sifflais- je.

...

Musique.

Nous sommes réunis ce jour, pour fêter l'union de Bella Swan et de James Gigandet. Je voudrais avant tout remercier...

...

Blablabla... On s'en tape... C'est une escroquerie. C'est de l'Abus de pouvoir. C'est une mascarade...

...

Ils veulent me forcer... Pour m'éloigner de mon amant à tout jamais... Je me suiciderais plutôt que d'en épouser un autre... Ils n'auront rien d'autre de moi qu'un corps sans vie...

...

Que racontent-ils là bas... Ils...

Edward ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien...

-Si si, c'est que j'entends rien alors...

-Viens, on va se rafraîchir un peu à l'intérieur.

-Ne Me touche pas Tanya, je te préviens. Je te mords.

-Quoi ? Tu es devenu fou ?

-Chuuutt

-Chut

-Chhhhhhut

...blablabla... Monsieur James Gigandet ici présent ?

Tanya essaie de l'empêcher de me rejoindre. La garce. Je vais lui crever les yeux.

-Heu.. Bella

Lui arracher les tripes.

-BELLA

-OUI ?

-Bien. Monsieur James Gigandet, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Mlle Isabella Swan ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit oui

-Non, avant ça ?

-Les anneaux s'il vous plait.

-Attendez. Ça va pas là.

-Bella qu...

...

-ATTENDEZ !

... Mon amoureux. Il s'avance pour me sauver.

-Attendez. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être manifesté avant mais Bella ne peut pas se marier aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je peux pas

-Et pourquoi donc Bella ?

-Heu oui... Explique-leur Edward...

-Heuuu... Bella... et moi... sommes mariés.

-...

Un grognement sourd s'élève du public.

-C'est vrai Bella ? Demande Charly écarlate.

-Je suis désolé. On avait picolé lors d'une soirée, on est allés à Las Vegas et on s'est mariés.

Charly me regarde furieux, je serre les dents.

-Je suis désolée. On comptait faire annuler ce mariage mais ça a trainé et...

-Oui. C'est moi qui devais m'en occuper. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été négligeant... Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde ici présent.

-Bravo Edward. T'es le meilleur.

-Emmett reste tranquille bordel, tu nous fous la honte.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. Nous allons fêter ce mariage comme il se doit. Mes avocats régleront le problème lundi. Pour le moment, amusons nous et faisons une fête du tonnerre.

Applaudissements. Musique.

-Vous deux suivez moi, cracha Charly.

...

* * *

**Je comptais faire seulement deux parties mais je trouvais ce chapitre trop long. Je l'ai donc coupé en deux.**

.

**Suite et fin au prochain chapitre promis juré :X.**

**Reviews plz :D  
**


	3. UN mariage

**Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire légère et amusante :P**

**Je me suis éclaté sur les pov alors ne soyez pas surpris, je trouve que ca donne un rythme particulier. A la fois tonique et léger. Même si ca peut dérouter. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour savoir si je reprends le style dans une future fiction :P  
**

**.**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews sympas et mises en alertes qui font chaud au cœur.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture :D  
**

**.**

**Love vivi**

* * *

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Merci S.M ;)**

* * *

_-ATTENDEZ !_

_... Mon amoureux. Il s'avance pour me sauver._

_-Attendez. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être manifesté avant mais Bella ne peut pas se marier aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, je peux pas_

_-Et pourquoi donc Bella ?_

_-Heu oui... Explique-leur Edward..._

_-Heuuu... Bella... et moi... sommes mariés._

_-..._

_Un grognement sourd s'élève du public._

_-C'est vrai Bella ? Demande Charly écarlate._

_-Je suis désolé. On avait picolé lors d'une soirée, on est allés à Las Vegas et on s'est mariés._

_Charly me regarde furieux, je serre les dents._

_-Je suis désolée. On comptait faire annuler ce mariage mais ça a trainé et..._

_-Oui. C'est moi qui devais m'en occuper. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été négligeant... Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde ici présent._

_-Bravo Edward. T'es le meilleur._

_-Emmett reste tranquille bordel, tu nous fous la honte._

_-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. Nous allons fêter ce mariage comme il se doit. Mes avocats régleront le problème lundi. Pour le moment, amusons nous et faisons une fête du tonnerre._

_Applaudissements. Musique._

_-Vous deux suivez moi, cracha Charly._

* * *

Pov Bella

.

Nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre. Main dans la main. Charly fait les cents pas devant nous. Rouge de colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

-C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

-Monsieur Swan. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce regrettable incident, et...

-Regrettable incident ? Vous plaisantez jeune homme ? Nous ridiculiser devant 250 invites parmi les plus notables de l'état de Washington ? Je vous préviens. Dés lundi je fais annuler ce mariage. Et ensuite je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas. ET LÂCHEZ MA FILLE TOUT DE SUITE...

Je lâche à regret sa main chaude et rassurante.

-Papa, je...

-Ya pas de papa qui tienne. Tu m'as vraiment déçue ma fille. Je te croyais mure et responsable. Tu va descendre et t'occuper de tes invites, et de James. Le pauvre doit être effondré. Et vous jeune homme sortez de chez moi. Que je ne vous revois plus.

Je suis en pleurs.

-Vous vous croyez où ? Las Vegas. Non mais. C'est comme cela que je t'ai élevée ? Boire plus que de raison et aller épouser le premier venu sur un coup de tête ?

Il passait subitement du rouge vif à l'écarlate.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait ensemble au moins ? Si vous avez touché à ma fille je…..

-Non, non..

-Non papa, bien sur que non. C'était stupide mais tout va s'arranger. Juste un pari stupide. Rien de plus.

-Je devrais l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

Il me prend le bras et me sort de la chambre.

-Je vais faire le tour pour expliquer la situation à nos hôtes. Arrange toi un peu et rejoins moi, ordonne-t-il. Je ne veux plus le voir. Et je veux que tu viennes voir tous nos invités un par un pour t'excuser de ton comportement inqualifiable.

Il s'éloigne.

Comment puis-je m'arranger ?

Je file dans la salle de bain me passer la figure sous l'eau. Mon maquillage étant déjà foutu. Je demanderais à Alice de "m'arranger"

...

Je regagne le salon et suis surprise d'y trouver le grand black de cette nuit.

-Alors ma demoiselle ? Tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez ?

Je deviens aussitôt rouge de colère.

-Non, rien ne va plus depuis que je vous ai rencontré dans le parc. C'est une catastrophe. Vous allez m'arranger ça tout de suite c'est compris ?

-Si c'est votre désir mademoiselle. Tenez. Buvez la moitié de cette fiole pour briser le sort. Et que votre ami fasse de même. C'est instantané. Mais n'oubliez pas. Seul l'amour et la magie comptent en ce bas monde.

Je prends la petite fiole entre les doigts.

-Bonne journée ma demoiselle.

Je bois ma gorgée. Je me sens tout de suite plus raisonnable. Ya un sacré bordel à réparer maintenant.

Je remonte ensuite en courant dans ma chambre. Edward est assis sur le bord de mon lit.

-Bella ! S'illumine-t-il

-Tiens, répondis-je sèchement. Bois ce flacon et qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire de fou. Je ferais un démenti et le mariage aura lieu dans la foulée. J'ai assez eu d'ennuis comme ca.

Son visage se ferme. Ça me fait de la peine. Il se rassoit dos à moi.

-Je la pose sur le chevet. Traine pas, demandais-je radoucie.

Je redescends au salon où se trouve Alice qui me cherche. Je pense à Edward et à son air triste. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi blessante, je suis encore plus fautive que lui dans cette affaire. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à boire le flacon et qui lui ai attiré tous ces ennuis.

-Ca va Bella ? Haaaaaaaaa !qu'est ce que t'as fait à ton maquillage ? Tu ressembles à un raton laveur !

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Tu peux me remaquiller s'il te plait ?

-Oui. Et vite. Personne ne doit te voir comme ça ma pauvre chérie.

-Rose, Emmett, Tyler et Jasper nous rejoignent.

Ils ont des têtes de zombis. Cernés, cheveux fracas, seul Emmett, qui s'est complètement tondu, est surexcité.

-Terrible Bella. Je me suis jamais autant éclaté.

-Emmett !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai.

-Finalement je suis content que tu sois marié à Edward plutôt qu'à ce salop de James.

-Quoi ?

-Tyler...

-Raconte Tyler.

-Non, je disais ça comme ça...

Raconte ou je t'arrache les dents avec un casse noix. C'est pas le moment de me contrarier, criais-je.

Tyler regarde tout le monde avant de me livrer les détails croustillants de la vie de James et sa façon de penser, surtout vis à vis de moi. Je tombe de haut.

-Mais tout le monde était au courant Bella, tente de se dédouaner Tyler.

Je regarde mes amis qui affichent un air penaud.

-...

Alice me remaquille.

-Où est Edward ?

-Parti sans doute

-Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu t'étais marié avec lui. Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux.

-Laisse tomber Rose. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Quand même. Un mariage à Las Vegas. Waou...

-T'avais Elvis comme témoin ?

-Haaaaaaaaa... Mais lâchez-moi... C'est pas le moment...

Je pars rassurer mes invites en essayant de rester souriante.

-Bella ! Quelle histoire de fou. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous sera bientôt réglé.

-James.

-Oui mon amour ?

Je repensais à toutes les horreurs que m'avait raconté Tyler. Ils avaient bien du se foutre de moi.

-Rien. Je dois voir tout le monde.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne bébé ?

-Non, reste au Buffet. Je ferais une annonce tout à l'heure.

-Renée ?

-Ma fille. Viens dans mes bras. Ça va aller. Tu connais ton père. Il s'énerve mais ça lui passe Vite.

-Je sais maman. Je sais. Ca va aller. Je vais tout arranger.

Je fais le tour de l'assemblé dont la grande majorité se fout royalement que je sois Marié à Pierre Paul ou Jacques tant que le Champagne français coule à flot.

…

Je regagne le salon où mes amis chahutent.

-C'est la fête là !

-C'est un presque-mariage Bella, faut s'éclater

-Emmett.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-Quelqu'un a vu Edward ?

-Non, il est pas passé par là. Je croyais qu'il était parti

...

_oO°

...

Pov fou

...

!Je remonte dans ma chambre. Et le trouve allongé sur mon lit.

*Elle entre dans sa chambre. Elle est resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée.

-Te gêne pas surtout.

!Il est quand même beau le bougre. Surtout quand il passe sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés comme il le fait maintenant.

-Désolé, tu es venue vérifier que j'ai bu ma fiole ?

-Oui

-Soit rassurée. C'est fait.

-Alors, tout est comme avant ?

-Presque.

-Pourquoi presque?

-Cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Sur ce que j'étais. Sur ce que je devrais être. Je pense que je me suis trompé de direction Bella. Je vais changer de comportement. Ça doit certainement t'être égal. Tu dois certainement me détester. Et tu as raison. Mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et je voulais que ce soit toi. Je méprisais tes valeurs par bravade. Mais en fait c'est toi qui a raison. Ne laisse personne te changer Bella. Surtout pas James.

-...

-Je vais te laisser. Je téléphonerais à ton père dès que je serais hors de portée de ses mains et ton mariage pourra enfin avoir lieu. Adieu Bella. (En se levant).

!Ses deux derniers mots me firent mal.

*Lui dire cela me fit souffrir plus que de raison.

-Attends. Ne pars pas, soufflais-je désespérée.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va couper la pièce montée.

- ?

!Quelle excuse en bois Bella. Fais des efforts putain.

*J'adore son humour. Elle a vraiment des qualités rares. La femme idéale certainement.

!Son sourire en coin me fait chavirer, reprends toi Bella.

-Je dois faire une annonce officielle en plus. J'aimerais que tu sois là.

-Je suis désolé que tu doives subir ça. Ça doit être dur pour toi.

-Ca va aller. J'ai moi aussi ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

-Comme quoi ?

!Son sourire en coin est vraiment trop craquant. J'ai envie de mordre ses lèvres. BELLA ! RESONNE TOI!

*Si j'osais. Je soulèverais son voile de mariée pour l'embrasser. EDWARD ! TU DOIS CHANGER !

-Je me suis rendue compte que je me trompais sur beaucoup de gens autour de moi.

!Je m'assois à cote de lui. Il comprendra peut être…

*Elle s'assoit a cote de moi. Elle est folle de me tenter ainsi….

-Qui par exemple ?

-Mes chers amis qui me cachent le comportement de James depuis des mois. James qui est apparemment un salopard de première. Toi qui l'es moins que je ne le pensais….

-Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de ta part. Rit-il.

!Je rougis

*Elle lève son voile

!Je regarde dans ses yeux amandes.

*J'approche ma bouche. Ses yeux chocolat s'arrondissent.

!Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et m'électrisent.

*Ma main caresse sa taille. Son parfum est sans pareil.

!Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. La tête me tourne, son arôme délicieux m'enivre.

*Ma langue passe sur sa lèvre.

!Je gémis et caresse sa langue de la mienne.

*Nos bouches se collent.

!Nos souffles se mêlent.

*Je dois cesser.

!Il s'écarte brusquement.

*Je m'arrache dans la souffrance.

-Non Bella. Je ne suis plus cet homme.

!Il s'allonge sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, le regard dans la vague. Je vais changer Bella. Je veux changer. A cause de toi.

-Je veux changer aussi Edward. Pour toi.

!Je monte à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarde surprise.

- Bella attends, je... Réfléchis à ce que tu fais Bella… S'affole-t-il

!Tais toi beau gosse. Tu es à moi.

-Désolé Edward. Nous sommes mariés. Et ça te donne des obligations envers moi.

-Nous ne...

!Je colle ma bouche sur la sienne. Je retrouve son goût qui me sied tant.

*Je me laisse aller à l'ivresse des sens.

!Je sens son sexe durcir sous moi. C'est un bonheur de lui faire cet effet.

*Elle m'excite à un point inimaginable. Ma langue goute sa bouche fraiche.

!Il me rend mon baiser passionnément. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime.

*La passion me submerge, cette fille me rend folle.

!Je suis excitée comme jamais, je me sens complètement inondée. Je me frotte à son sexe dur comme du bois. Ca me procure un bien fou. Bien meilleur qu'avec mes doigts. Ma respiration est difficile mais je ne lâcherais sa bouche pour rien au monde. Ma langue accélère, mes mouvements de hanches aussi. J'apprécie longuement le délice qui monte entre mes cuisses. Je sens que je vais jouir. je suis au bord de l'extase. J'explose. Un orgasme puissant qui me fait crier.

-Haaaaaaaaaa

*Elle reprend son souffle. Je la serre contre moi. Son cœur bat contre mon torse. Je caresse ses cheveux. Elle est belle. Je suis amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Sentiment nouveau.

!Ses yeux me fixent tendrement. Je mordille sa lèvre.

-Edward.

-Oui Bella.

-Fait moi l'amour. Maintenant.

!Je me fraye difficilement un chemin sous les multiples couches de mon énorme jupon. Je frotte son membre dans la paume de ma main. Il a l'air énorme. Long et large à la fois.

-Tu es vierge Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il te faut pour ta première fois. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant.

-C'est à moi de décider Edward. Je te veux. Tout de suite. Je veux que ce soit toi.

!Je descends sa braguette et attrape son sexe chaud. Je sors mon tanga détrempé qui est passé entre mes grandes lèvres. Je l'écarte.

*Elle se redresse. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Le désir que je lis dans ses yeux m'excite. Je veux l'en empêcher autant que je veux qu'elle continue. Elle positionne mon gland à l'entrée de son intimité bouillante et trempée par sa mouille abondante.

-Doucement Bella. Très doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

*Elle m'obéit et descend très lentement.

! Sa queue écarte mes parois secrètes. Je me délecte de chaque millimètre de ce bâton de chair qui s'enfonce en moi. Je suis serrée mais ne ressent aucune douleur. La sensation est cotonneuse.

*Je la tiens par les hanches pour la guider. Son antre est doux comme de la ouate. Ses fesses fermes se posent sur mes cuisses. Je la remplis complètement.

!Je reste un moment les yeux fermés. Vivant pleinement la sensation nouvelle de ce corps chaud qui me comble. Je ne suis plus vierge.

*Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je m'inquiète bien qu'elle affiche un sourire d'extase.

-Ca va Bella ?

-Admirablement bien mon amour. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes à cet instant. Et tu me fais le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

-C'est plutôt toi qui me fais le plus merveilleux des cadeaux Bella.

!Je soulève mon bassin. Sa queue glisse en moi ce qui produit un effet jouissif dans mon vagin.

*La sensation est exquise. Une douceur exceptionnelle le long de mon sexe parfaitement moulé dans son étui intime. Mon gland arrive au niveau de ses petites lèvres. Je la guide toujours par les hanches et la fait redescendre avec précaution. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de son visage émerveillé. Le bonheur de la voir prendre son pied de la sorte est indescriptible.

!Les va et vient se font plus rapides. Je manque d'oxygène et commence à haleter. Il caresse mes seins à travers mon corset trop serré. J'impose mon rythme, je le veux maintenant soutenu. Les sensations s'affolent dans mon ventre. Je ne comprends plus rien sinon que le plaisir augmente rapidement.

*Elle crie maintenant de plaisir à chaque glissement de ma queue dans sa chatte immergée.

*Le plaisir monte le long de ma verge. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Mon membre est tendu au maximum. Je me retiens autant que possible.

!Une boule est prête a exploser dans mon ventre. J'essaie de la contrôler mais elle est insaisissable. J'essaie de ne pas crier mais c'est plus fort que moi.

*Encore quelques coups et la jouissance me traverse. Ma queue se gonfle. J'accélère les allers retours juste avant l'orgasme violent qui se prépare.

!Sa queue déjà considérable écarte encore mes parois. Un râle rauque sort de sa gorge. Son membre bat maintenant en moi. Je sens des jets chauds inonder le fond de mon vagin ce qui a pour effet de libérer ma boule. Une violente décharge explose dans mon ventre et se propage dans tout mon corps. Je crois que je crie bien trop fort mais la jouissance me domine. Une sensation de plaisir hors norme. Mes muscles vaginaux palpitent autour de l'énorme sexe qui continue à cracher sa semence. C'est bon... et ça dure longtemps. Je découvre un extase incroyable, insoupçonné, inouï, fantastique, stupéfiant,...

*Elle tremble de tout son être, immobilisée sur mon pieu encore tendu. Nous sommes en sueur. Hors d'haleine. Et sans force. Mais terriblement heureux.

!La porte s'ouvre.

Pov Bella

Whaouuuuuuuu... Super les mariés. Vous êtes vraiment au top. Je vous aime. C'est la journée la plus folle de ma vie.

-EMMETT ! Si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite je te fais avaler ton nœud papillon.

-Ca va. Cool les amoureux. Laisse-moi profiter de la scène Bella. Attends, je prends une photo.

-EMMETT NONNNNN.

Flash.

-Souvenir du plus beau mariage du siècle. Bisous les amoureux. Heu, au fait. On vous cherche en bas. Je leur dis que vous arrivez ou vous avez pas fini ?

-EMMETT BORDEL FOUS LE CAMP OU JE TE COUPE LES C….

-Bon, je leur dis que vous arrivez dans dix minutes. Ca vous laissera le temps de finir.

Il sort, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je suis morte de honte. Heureusement que la robe couvrait tout.

-Je dois y aller EDWARD

-Je suis désolé Bella. Mais je t'aime passionnément. Il est hors de question que tu épouses quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je me battrais avec la terre entière s'il le faut. Même avec James ou ton père.

-Sois sérieux Edward. On se connait à peine et en plus on se déteste. Plaisantais-je.

-Bella. Je suis sérieux.

Je me retire de lui dans une dernière sensation de plaisir. Le vide qu'il me laisse crée instantanément un manque en moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer.

Je sors de ma chambre.

-Epouse-moi Bella. Tente-t-il en se réajustant.

...

Je descends les escaliers en flottant. Je me sens légère comme une plume. J'ai envie de crier à tout le monde. "Je suis une femme. Une vraie. Vous allez voir maintenant. La nouvelle Bella est là"

Je traverse la foule vers l'estrade en affichant un sourire radieux.

Tout le monde est attentif et silencieux. Sauf Emmett.

-Vas-y Bella. T'es la meilleure.

...

-Papa. Maman. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Je voudrais que vous me souteniez dans mes décisions sans me juger. Sans vous fâcher. Que vous me fassiez confiance.

-Ma fille. Nous voulons uniquement ton bonheur. Rien n'est plus important pour nous. Pas vrai Charly ?

-Heu..

-Pas vrai ? Intima-t-elle

-Oui ma fille. Tant que tu es heureuse c'est le principal.

-Merci maman. Merci papa. Je vous aime.

Je prends le micro.

-Je voulais vous dire à tous que je suis désolée de ce fâcheux contre temps. Il m'est arrivé pas mal de chose depuis hier. Je voudrais vous l'expliquer mais j'ai du mal à y croire moi même.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Emmett, ferme-la merde.

-Regarde ca Alice.

Alice a presque une crise cardiaque en regardant le téléphone d'Emmett. Elle me regarde tétanisée, la main sur la bouche et les yeux ronds.

J'ignore la scène avec peine, sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

Je repère Edward qui se trouve maintenant derrière les invités. Je puise du courage dans son regard vert.

-Je voulais vous dire que ce qu'à dit Edward tout à l'heure est complètement faux. Je ne me suis jamais mariée à Las Vegas. Et ceux qui me connaissent le croiront sans peine. Je peux donc me marier aujourd'hui et sans souci. Monsieur le maire. Monsieur le pasteur. Je m'excuse du contre temps. Je vais pouvoir épouser dans quelques instants l'homme que j'aime passionnément et vouer ma vie à le chérir et à l'aimer. Je dois cependant avant cela déroger aux convenances et je m'excuse par avance pour le désordre créé.

…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

...

-Monsieur Edward MASSEN ici présent au fond de l'assemblée. Voulez vous m'épouser ?

* * *

**:D**

**Alors ?  
**

**Review ? :P**

**.**

**Faut que j'écrive un épilogue :P Dés que possible.**

**A bientôt ;)  
**


End file.
